making_a_murdererfandomcom-20200213-history
March 2nd, 2006 timeline
Detailed timeline of 2 March 2006. People involved Investigators A list of people who were searching the Avery salvage yard Summary of events of 2 March 2006 At 08:28 hours David Remiker of the Manitowoc County Sheriff's Department arrived at the Avery property. In his report Remiker describes himself as a 'resource' for the investigators of the DCI and CASO. At 08:40 hours entry into Steven Avery’s garage was made by CASO Investigator Gary Steier and DCI Special Agent Kevin Heimerl. It was Steier who opened the lock on the door.CASO Investigative Report, page 704 At 08:41 hours CASO Lieutenant Brett J. Bowe, who kept track of people entering the Steven's residence on 1 March, returned on this day. He took over guarding the residence once again relieving CASO Deputy Matuszak and CASO Corporal Leslie Lemieux. Subjects began re-entering the residence at 08:48 hours.CASO Investigative Report, page 689 While Lt. Bowe was keeping track of people who entered and exited the trailer, CASO Deputy Gary Schultz did the same for the garage.CASO Investigative Report, page 691 At 08:50 hours MTSO resource David Remiker enters the garage. He was to assist the other officers. His main purpose at that location was searching for evidence, collecting, packaging, labeling, and securing any items of evidentiary value. At 09:16 hours in the garage CASO Investigator Steier collected one kitchen paring knife with wooden handle located on a DeWalt radial arm saw.CASO Investigative Report, page 705 At 09:36 hours in the garage a brass shell casing was found under a snow mobile by CASO Investigator Steier.CASO Investigative Report, page 705 At 09:45 hours Woolite Carpet Cleaner and Prevail Cleanse were found in the garage and collected by DCI agent Gary Steier.CASO Investigative Report, page 707 At 09:50 hours another brass shell casing was found in the garage, under a sled track. It was collected by MTSO resource David Remiker. At approximately 09:50 hours until 09:55 hours Lt. Bowe was briefly relieved by CASO Communications Officer Scott Schwartz. During this time CASO Deputy Rick Riemer had exited the trailer and had it indicated on the log. At 09:55 hours in the garage another shell casing was found next to a screwdriver in front of a snowmobile. Collected by CASO Investigator Steier. At 11:09 hours in the garage, north of the south wall, DCI Special Agent Heimerl found a pair of yellow work gloves with what appeared to be pubic hair on them.CASO Investigative Report, page 706 At 11:15 hours at the same area MTSO resource David Remiker collected a possible hair fiber. At about 11:30~11:40 hours all investigators left for a lunch break. At 12:01 hours the officers searching the residence began re-entering the residence in the presence of Lt. Bowe, who continued to keep watch until shortly after 15:00 hours.CASO Investigative Report, page 690 At 12:14 hours in the garage gasoline cans and jugs of Klean Strip and Reseal paint thinner were collected by CASO Investigator Steier.CASO Investigative Report, page 705 At 12:21 hours a bullet fragment was found in the garage by DCI agent Kevin Heimerl. At 12:23 hours hair was found by the tool chest and collected by MTSO resource David Remiker. At 13:00 hours another brass shell casing was found, located on the metal workbench by MTSO resource David Remiker. At 14:07 hours the search of the garage had been completed. At 15:01 hours CASO Lt. Bowe stopped keeping watch on the trailer when he saw CASO Sergeant Bill Tyson secure the Avery trailer doors. At 15:22 hours all CASO, DCI and MTSO investigators were completed and went off the Avery property.MTSO Summary Report on Homicide Investigation, page 16 At 15:30 hours CASO's Scott Schwartz was requested to return the evidence trailer to the Calumet County Sheriff's Department. Scott noticed the padlocks on the door of Steven Avery's trailer. According to him only CASO Sgt. Tyson had the padlocks' key.CASO Investigative Report, page 686 At 16:19 hours CASO's Scott Schwartz arrived at Calumet County Sheriff's Department with the evidence trailer and parks it on the north side of the department. List of potential evidence seized #kitchen knife with wooden handle #one brass shell casing (1) #Woolite Carpet Cleaner #Prevail Cleanse #one brass shell casing (2) #one brass shell casing (3) #yellow work gloves #pubic hair #possible hair fiber #gasoline cans #''Klean Strip'' brand paint thinner #''Reseal'' brand paint thinner #bullet fragment #hair #one brass shell casing (4) References Category:Investigation Category:Timeline